wightfandomcom-20200213-history
Wight Wiki:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Administrator abilities These additional functions include: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Bureaucrat abilities A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. Wightproject Member abilities A member is given the rollback abilities to be used for policing the pages accosiated with their project. Wight Wiki Parliament Members of Admin or Wightprojects may stand or be chosen for the Wight Wiki Parliament which is the desision making board, and serve a i year cabinet term, this allows them a vote in policy and disputes. They are not required to do anything however help is appriciated and without them the bureaucrat desides alone. Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. Any staff on this wiki have a vote in the parliament. Who are this wiki's administrators? The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . You may also wish to list them on this page. Xhavnak Willhall959 MidnightWolf16 How do I use administrator powers? See for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one, this wiki has one administrator at present but is working to change to a more even spread. On this wiki, you may simply ask on the community portal or Forum about becoming an admin with a header to the WWP, it will then go to a general vote and on to the upper house, if more vote for than against it will either be accepted by the bureaucrat or vetoed at the last desision. Getting a current admin to support you and it will progress without the last desision. If there are no active bureaucrats, use the "Requests for adminship" page to nominate users to become admins or bureaucrats. Once a community decision has been reached (or if there is no active community to debate the decision), please leave a message at the wiki adoption requests page and Wikia Staff can provide the rights. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. And participate in the parliament when asked.